


[Podfic] Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Human AU, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 12 Minutes, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Everybody in town loves Patton, but he doesn't love anyone in particular. He decides to host a competition to see who can win his hand. Logan rises to the challenge.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Sleeping Dogs Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605880) by [mostcertainlynotcis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlynotcis/pseuds/mostcertainlynotcis). 



**Play** : [Link](https://soundcloud.com/minty-chip-908995952/podfic-let-sleeping-dogs-lie)

**Length** : 11:58


End file.
